Old  Loves  Forgotten  and  New  Loves  Learned
by blue-shawty-17
Summary: Sango and Inuyasha are together, leaving Kagome and Miroku alone. Can these two mend eachothers hearts? Now going to Kagome's time will love blossom? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ok for anyone who has read my other, I have had a change of heart and have decided I like Kagome. Thanks to my lil sis and friend Sharry!! I like Miroku just not his perverted ways, other than that he's really cool.

Disclaimer: I sooo do not own Inuyasha, but really wish I did:) Oh how I wish.

This is Miroku and Kagome pairing. Also Sango / Inuyasha, Kagome / Hojo, Sesshomaru / Kikyou / Inuyasha. Enjoy!!!

Chapt. 1

Normal P.O.V

Kagome sat glaring across the fire at the new couple. Her heart was tearing in peices with every new second. I made her sick seeing the two hold each other so close. He betray her, and she knew it was coming. She just never excpected it to be with her, she always thought it would be that dead bitch Kikyou. Come to think about it, did Kikyou even know about this? She glanced at Miroku whom was sitting with his back towards them, he had been quiet for a while, only speaking when neccisary. The last few encounters with Naraku had been worthless, not only that but **HE** protected Sango instead of herself. Kagome stood up and walked to Miroku.

"Miroku... I'm going home. I need some time away." she wispered in his ear. When she went to walk away a his grasped her wrist tight. Miroku stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Please let me come with you... If I have to see those two any longer I might just suck Inuyasha into my wind tunnel." a cocky grin flashed over Miroku perfect features. His hand slid from her wrist to her hand. A slight blush passed her pale face. _'Thank goodness for it being dark outside.' _ Kagome thought relieved.

"Ok...Do you think Inuyasha will be upset?" a slight frown line formed on her smooth forehead.

"Hmph. He'll be to busy with my ex-fiance." Miroku's voice now turned to ice every time he spoke to or about Inuyasha. He detested that half-breed. Kagome's eyes suddenly gleemed with unbidden tears.

"Oh ok. Lets go." Kagome's voice was a mere thread of sound, as she turned to walk to the well. As they approached the well still hand and hand, Miroku stopped Kagome in mid-step. He pulled her hard into a tight embrace. She leaned against his chest and began to sib, she hadn't cried since she found out three weeks, she just accepted it, not wanting to show Inuyasha how he hurt her. She fell to her knees bringing Miroku with her. Hw abcently stroked her hair and sushed her as if she were a child. She looked up at him, her big light brown eyes, red. She inhaled his scent deeply. His violet eyes were so filled with sorrow, she just wanted to kiss him, to wash away that pained look from his eyes. _'Where the hell did that thought come from?'_ Kagome thought suddenly paniced.

"Kaomge don't worry, things will work out." Miroku's voice was so filled with compassion it once again brought tears to her eyes. Suddenly the world darkened and became black. "Kagome! Kagome!" he shook her hard but she was unconisous. So he picked up her up and jumped threw the well. He had been to her time a few times already so knew where her room was. He laid her in her bed and sat beside her. She was so beautiful, her raven hair, pale skin, flawless body, and those sparkling light brown eyes. He closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep beside her.

Ok here is the first chapter. Please R&R!!! I would really like to know if I should continue!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thankx for the reviews!! I would really lik some more though!!

Chapt. 2

Recap" He laid her in her bed and sat beside her. She was so beautiful, her raven hair, pale skin, flawless body, and those sparkling light brown eyes. He closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep beside her.

Kagome stirred restlessly, the sun was just begining to rise. Shr could feel the breathing of another beside her. She climbed from bed and saw the monk sleeping peacfully. A small smile passed over her lips. She walked to her closet and pulled out a pink dress that came to the top of her knees. It was tight fitting and had a black dragon embedded down the side. _'I might as well take a shower while I can.'_ she sighed as she entered the bathroom. She turned the hot water on and stepped in. The water sprayed her back soothingly. She washed her body with a tropical cocconut body wash, and her hair with wild strawberry shampoo. After she was drerssed, she tied her hair in a fashionable bun. She apllied some light brown eyeliner and some light pink eyeshadow and lipgloss. When she walked from the bathroom Miroku was up waiting for her. His eyes widened and his body stiffened.

"Wow... Lady Kagome... You look stunning." she blushed furiously.

"Um Thanks Miroku, If you are gonna stay here you need some modern cloths. So we need to go shopping! You can borrow my grandpa's cloths to wear for today." Kagome seemed blissful to him. There was no way he could refuse her face.

"Ok Lady Kagome." Kagome face twitched.

"Oh yea and you can't call me Lady Kagome here. Call me Kagome."

"Oh...Sorry Kagome."

Kagome walked through the streets practically dragging a gawking Miroku beside her. The only places he had seen in htis tim were the shrine and Kagome's house. They had achieved spending $250.00 already and Miorku was drop dead tired.

"La...Kagome can we rest?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Miroku sure. But first let's use Wacdonalds restroom so you can change." she showed him the restroom and shoved him in. "Hurry up!" When he walked out she nearly fainted, he wore some bootcut jeans, with a wifebeater and and a black shirt button up shirt over it, though he left it unbuttoned. His firm chest now shpwed when in robes he had no body. _'Damn!! He is fine!'_ she thought as he walked to her.

"Well? How do I look Kagome?" he actully blusheda bit from her oggeling.

"Um.. Great.. Let's go! We are gonna rest at the park." she couldn't keep her self from blushing when that cocky grin appeared on his face.

They rested at the park for about 20 minutes but than ended up playing around. The sun was now setting and Kagome had worn her self out. She sudden tripped backward over a rock.

"Ahh!" two firm hands caught her but in the end fell with her. The two fell in the shade under a tree. Miroku pulled kagome up closer and sat up against the tree.

"Thanks Kagome." she blushed crimson when she felt his hand inching towards her bottom.

"Hey Kagome!!" three girls came running up which stoped Miroku's hand in it's tracks. Kagome jumped up and straitened her dress, blushing continueingly

"Eri! Yuka! Ayumi! Hey!" the girls stopped in front of the Kagome and looked at the slightly confused Miroku.

"Mm. Mm. Mm. Who is this?" said Eri. Kagome started to blush again at her insinuative statement." She gave a glare to him telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"This is... my good friend Miroku. Miroku these are my friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayami." He stood up and formally greeted all of them.

"Hi. What about that aggorgant boyfriend Inuyasha, the one you told us about. Where is he?" Kagome began to shed tears unbiddenly. iroku grabbed her hand and embraced her, making all three girls stare none the less.

"Miss Eri. Miss Yuka. Miss Ayumi. I'm sincerly sorry but you will have to excuse Kagome and me. We will have to catch you three up sme other time." Miroku bowed and lead Kagome away. Kagome had shown him how to hail a cab earlier so he wistled and waved for a cab. When one stopped them man in the front replied,

"Where ya going mister?" his tone was rude, and Miroku who's was already upset because he hated to see Kagome huting was about to fly off the handle.

"Higurashi Shrine. Oh and Bastard watch your tone." Miroku's tone was cold as ice so the driver didn't bother risking making Miroku any more angry. Kagome had snuggled up into Miroku's chest and was now sleeping peacfully. _'Poor Kagome. She has cried ever since last night at the mention of that damned hanyou. I wish I could help her...'_ Miroku sighed aloud as they reached the Higurashi shrine. He realized he had no money and started to sweat. He didn't want to wake her up so he gathered her in his arms.

"$35.00 buddy!" shouted the man from the cab as Miroku walked off.

"Thankyou for your good deed sir." said Miroku walking into the house. He walked strait to Kagome's room and laid her in her bed. He covered her up genly and left the room.

"Miroku! What has happen to Kagome? Is she sick?" said a worried Ms. Higurashi.

"Oh no. She is just worn out she bought alot of cloths and was very busy. I put her in bed. She's fine so no need to worry."

Late that night Miroku had made a pallet on the floor and had fallen asleep. kagome had woken from a horid nightmare that stared Inuyasha killing Miroku. She ran to the living room, and shook him.

"Miroku, Miroku." She wispered frantically. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down.

"What is it?" he said groggily.

"Oh Miroku! Just a nightmare sorry for waking you." as she went to get up he grabbed her and pulled her beside him.

"Stay here. I can prevent thos nightmares if you would like." a perverted grin plastered on his face he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Miroku!"

"Go to sleep." she ened up relaxing and falling asleep again.

So what do you think? please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!! Thankx!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Recap: "Miroku!"

"Go to sleep." she ened up relaxing and falling asleep again.

Kagome's P.O.V

Wow! I can't believe the way he is acting! Lately he's been acting really protective towards me, and now I'm laying in his arms on my living room floor. Everytime I even try to get up he holds me down. The brat! He looks awesome in modern cloths, I mean gorgeous. Ok, I'm getting up before my mom gets up!

Normal P.O.V

"Miroku! Let me up!!" Kagome shrieked as Miroku enforced his hold on her squirming figure.

"Mmmm." he hand worked it's way up to her butt, "Ouch!" he yelped, still never letting go of her.

"I have to take a shower! And what would my mom think of you if she came in right now?" he opened his eyes and smirked.

"Mmm. Sounds nice let's go." he pulled her up and laughed at her flustered appearance.

"Pervert! I didn't say we! I said me! Now I'm locking the door so dont..."

"Goodmorning Kagome, Miroku." Ms. Higurashi laughing. Kagome's face went pale then a bright red.

"Mom! Umm. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back!" Right before Kagome ran up the stairs she smirked victoriously at a shocked Miroku.

When Kagome came down the stairs she was dressed in a cute pair of low riders with sequens and a black top with a red heart in the middle of it. Miroku had also dressed, he wore some jeans with a white T that shown his muscular build. when he walked up to greet her he stopped in place.

Miroku's P.O.V.

Wow! She looks Sexy!! Look how those jeans show off her curve figure, and that round ass! Damn...If Ms. Higurashi wasn't here I would defintly see stroke it. Damn the Irony.

Normal P.O.V.

Kagome ran down the stairs when a sudden bell Rang through the house. Miroku quietly followed.

"Hi Kagome. Are you busy?" asked a young dark haired boy from the door. Miroku stayed out of site but glared all the same.

"No Hojo why?" Kagome faked a sweet smile begging Kami not to let him ask her out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair tonight? I have tickets." Kagome sighed mentaly. Miroku didn't know what a fair was but he knew the boy was asking her on a date.

"Su..." she was cut off.

"She's got plans. Sorry." Miroku shut the door in Hojo's face and Kagome hit him in the somach.

"What was that?" her voice was shaking with anger. It's not like she didn't like the boy, she just didn't like him like him.

"What?" Miroku put an inoccent face on.

"Why did you have to be so mean to him. He's a sweet boy and didn't deserve that. Kami you are as bad as Inu..." Suddenly tears welled up in her eyes and she hung her head. Miroku embraced her and stroked her hair. He loved the way she always smelled so clean.

"I don't think you're ready for a date. But I could take you to this fair thing if you would like." she looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"You're just Jeal..." suddenly a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. She felt as if the ground had disappeared beneath her, and she had no choice but to hold on for dear life.

Hope you like it so far!! Please R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap: 4

Recap: "You're just Jeal..." suddenly a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. She felt as if the ground had disappeared beneath her, and she had no choice but to hold on for dear life.

When the two broke apart Kagome stared at Miroku with her big light brown eyes. He could see it, she felt as if she was betraying Inuyasha. Tears filled her eyes as she ran from him. The slam of her room door could be heard from downstairs. Miroku fell onto the couch and sighed on dispair.

Miroku's P.O.V

I don't know why I did it. One minute I was feeling jealousy, the next sorrow, and the moment those big light brown eyes looked up I lost it. All I wanted to do for that moment was kiss those soft pink lips. I knew she still loved that dumb ass hanyou, but I couldn't help myself. I'm falling for her and quick. I mean it's not like I didn't love Sango, but I never felt the same feelings from her, and what I feel for Kagome is totally different, more intense even. She probally hates me now. Damn...

Kagome's P.O.V

Kagome lays in her bed sobbing in confusion. Kami! Why did I feel like that when he kissed me. I could feel the intenseness of his feelings, and I liked that. But why do I feel like I'm betraying Inuyasha? I mean look at me, crying into my pillow for no reason. Oh shit! I know he's at my door! why can't I just disappear? Ok! My window isn't to far a jump. I could use the tree right beside it. I just have to get out for a little while. Kagome slid from her window to a low tree branch and let go. The moment she hit the ground she ran. She had grabbed an outfit right before she left.  Maybe going danceing will clear my mind.

Miroku's P.O.V

Where could she be? Oh no!! The window's open!! She must have ran off!!! What if she is in trouble!!! Damnit!! I have to go find her!!! Miroku ran from the room and down the stairs.

Normal P.O.V. With Kagome.

kagome walked into the club in a tight black dress. She wore her hair down and strait. The moment she waked in a man around 23 came up to her. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white T, and was finely built.

"Well Hello Sexy. My name is Yukito. Wanna drink?" his voice was smooth and hypnotic like, she could listen for hours. A light blush spread across her face.

"Sure. I'm Kagome."

"How bout a beer babe?"

"I can't. I'm only 17." her voice was shaky.

"C'mon it's fine Il say it's for me. How bout it?" he was extremly convincing. His face so angelic, and his long black hair tied at the neck made it very hard to refuse.

"Um ok." she smiled sweetly. He walked off to the bar and ordered a drink, when she turned ehr head he slipped a small capsule into the drink and waited for it to stop simmering before walking to her.

"Here babe let's sit down." she chocked down the first sip trying to get used to the burning of her throat the liquid produced. About 5 minutes later after she had chocked down the whole bottle, she couldn't think strait and didn't know where she was. All she knew was in a bedroom she didn't reconize.

"Are you ready whore?" Yukito came walking in with nothing on. Kagome stareted to panic when she realized she was tied down but still clothed. "Don't panic, it'll just hurt worse." a devoius grin was plastered on his face as he slowly approached the bed.

Normal P.O.V. With Miroku

Miroku and Inuyasha ran through he streets of mordern day Japan. Miroku was forced to get Inuyasha after he realized he couldn't find Kagome. Almost imedaintly after Inuyasha got there Inuyasha caught the scent of Kagome tears.

"Damnit Inuyasha!!!! Hurry!!" Miroku was in a paniced state. He knew the outfit Kagome had and he also knew it would attract perverts even worse than himself.

"She's in here!" Inuyasha yelled kicking open a door and running up a flight of stairs.

Normal P.O.V With Kagome

Yukito slowly cut each piece of clothing from Kagome. Now Kagome was completly stripped, she could feel his entrace inside her, and the pain that rippled through her.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed as his mouth attached to her right nipple. He started surgeing in harder right before the room door was kicked open by a certain hanyou in a red haori and a mink right brhind him.

"What the hell!" yelled the man as he pulled out of Kagome making her scream in pain.

This chapter does have a meaning for the story so please no flames! Please R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait!!!

Chapt. 5

Recap:"What the hell!" yelled the man as he pulled out of Kagome making her scream in pain.

Normal P.O.V

Kagome could have sworn Miroku's eyes flickered red momentarily. His hands flew to his prayer beads while Inuyasha ran to Kagome's aid and covered her with his haori. Her eyes widened in fear as she shoved him away wrapping the kimono around her tightly. Tears hung to her eyelashes, her eyes were so anguished, she looked so distraught.

"Kagome? What is..." he stopped when he saw the fear in her cowering figure. He suddenly caught the scent of blood, saw the blood seeping on to the bed were she cowered. His eyes widened in realization.

"St...Stay away. Go!!!!" her voice raised to a screech sending searing pain through his sensitive ears.

"But...But..." he could smell fresh tears, and how her whole posture rejected his very presence.

"Hey!! Get the fuck off..." Inuyasha smelt someone else's blood. When he looked over his sholder he saw a most horrorful sight. In the 2 years he had known the monk never before had he seen him violent or the vigurous hatrid that now gleemed in is eyes.

"You damn bastard...How dare you lay a hand on my Kagome...I will kill your ass with my bear hands..." He wispered these words into Yukito's ears so no one would ear, but because of Inuyasha's superior hearing he heard every word.

"Miroku?" He looked up, blood now covering his hands and the otherman's, whom now unconious, face.

"He is going into my kazzana..." he wispered in a rage filled voice. A clawed hand grabbed his wrist with such a force he thought it might break.

"Leave him...We have to help.."

"I can help myself. I what to go home." Kagome's voice was so cold it mad them both flinch. She stood up and walked out the door, Inuyasha and Miroku following close behind.

Miroku and Inuyasha strolled behinde Kagome, it was deep midnight, (Otherwise 2-3 in the morning).

"Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned sounding deeply concerned anout somthing.

"Huh?" Miroku's voice sounded distant.

"What did you mean by 'My Kagome'?" Miroku stopped in mid-step and stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"I said that?"

"Yea. Do you love Kagome?" Miroku glanced at Kagome. His eyes shown compassion, that ran much deeper than lust.

"Yes. I guess I do. Do you love Sango?" Miroku's voice was low and sorrowful. His mind such chaos.

"Yea. Oddly enough. I'm sorry for betraying you."

"Not me Kagome. I kissed her, Kagome. You know what, she ran from me. This is all my damn fault. I just realized something. I can't feel the pull of my kazzana. Ever since I've been here i haven't been able too."

"That must mean Naraku doesn't exsist in this time. I'm gonna go. Take care of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running up beside her, even when she shuttered he didn't go away. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but you have someone else who cares for you, even if you don't know it yet." with that he ran foward in the direction of the shrine.

"Wait.." she looked behind her and saw Miroku. _'Is it Miroku?'_

Please R&R!! Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recap: "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running up beside her, even when she shuttered he didn't go away. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but you have someone else who cares for you, even if you don't know it yet." with that he ran foward in the direction of the shrine.

"Wait.." she looked behind her and saw Miroku. _'Is it Miroku?'_

"Kagome?" a nock sounded at Kagome's door, knowing it was miroku she decided to open it.

"Yea Miroku.." her voice was limp, just as her body was. Her whole body was in severe pain, as was her soul, having precious virginity ripped from her. In which was supposed to be her gift to whom she marries.

"This is my fault. If I wouldn't have kissed you, I could have prevented this... I'm so sorry Kagome, I knew you still loved Inuyasha and still do... Please forgive me." he looked so downtrodden it made Kagome want to cry. She looked at him with questioning eyes, and he looked down readying himself for condemption.

"Miroku. This is not your fault, I took the drink from the man, so I caused this. Do you love me Miroku?" a sudden silence hit the room, Miroku looked at her with panic written on his face.

"It doesn't matter, you will always love that hanyou, therefore I will be leaving tomorrow morning." Suddenly Kagome's eyes shinned with tears.

"Don't! You can't leave me! I need you here!!! And... I do think I love you back!! And you are the only man I will let touch me again!!! Please don't desert me!!!" she was curled in a ball now sobbing. "You are the only...o...ne...I...tr..ust!" Miroku walked to her and cupped her face.

"Kagome don't cry. I won't leave you, I love you Kagome I could never leave you forever even if you loved Inuyasha. Can I kiss you?" Kagome looked up as if she saw a ghost.

"Miroku..." she wispered as his lips pressed against hers. She deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his sholder. When he broke this kiss they both fell to the bed breathless.

"Kagome will you marry me?" Kagome gasped his hand and pulled him to her.

"Yes. Inuyasha told me you know."

"What?"

"He told me you were in love with me... Thankyou so much. I can go to the fuduel era again." Kagome pulled him down squeezing the breath out of him.

"Oh Miroku this is great!!! SO when are we getting married."

"Oh ues that reminds me... Kagome will you bare my children?" she smiled wickedly, sudductivly.

"Oh of corse houshi." she kissed him roughly, making both of them laugh.

Ok i'm gonna end it here. Please no flames. Does anyone have a specific couple they would like me to write about? If you do please tell me in your reviews.


End file.
